Unspoken Passion ft Donald Trump & Ted Cruz
by Espicursa
Summary: Passions ignite at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Hairy Plopper meets Dongald Drumpf and Passions ignite
1. The Magical Awakening

**Presidents for the mentally handicapped**

 _ **Act I**_

It was a warm Summer night, the kind of night that made you want to lick the rain off your skin, or cuddle up besides the fire with a loved one. At the Christie household, Chris Christie was throwing a birthday bash. He dressed up in his best hoodie and sweatpants, and even hung up some special Huniepop momo posters, so he could get his little boys excited.

Ah, 6:30, the perfect time of day, an hour before bedtime and half an hour after second dinner. He heard a knock at the door, and he got nervous and sweaty. The sweat dripped down into his folds, and stank up the room, so he put some stock CVS brand deodorant on his massive flops.

All of a sudden, Ted Cruz came in, and his taint was already sweating, forming a massive soggy juicy wet stain on his gray jeans. Chris licked his lips, letting some of his yummy wet saliva drip down all of his six chins.

"Well hey there big boy, like what you see?" said Ted, seductively.

Ted knew what Chris was looking at, and stuck his taint out further towards Chris, letting some of Chris's scrumptious spit fall onto Ted's dank taint, making his sweatpants even soggier. As a reward, Ted poked Chris's DDs, letting them jiggle and resonate around, bouncing up and down for a solid 15 seconds.

Then, Chris's best friend, Jeb Bush came in. Jeb was wearing a hot black leather suit, with nipple clamps and a spiked belt that showed off his massive bulge. His receding hairline looked really hot in the summer evening, and his depressing, boring drawl was replaced by an Indian accent, full of confidence, that really made the ladies wet, as well as the boys.

"Well hey there, pardner." said Jeb, spanking himself.

Chris and Ted immediately became hard as diamonds, their bulges glistening in the flashes from Chris's television program, Thomas the Tank Engine.

Then, ya boy, Donald J. Trump came in the room, his smelly ass suit covered in stank from not taking a shower for multiple months, and also from being Donald Trump.

"Wow Donald, you smell and look terrible, as always." Said Jeb, teasing the young boy by pulling up his leather suit and showing off his rock hard abs.

Donald looked Jeb clear in the eyes, his disgusting drab ass blonde wig clinging to his pale ass clammy green skin, dripping with delicious juicy smegma.

"Wow, how about you go clean up your campaign you redneck vagina." Said Trump cradling his bouncy balls tenderly.

Then Jeb spanked himself again.

However, their filthy presidential debate was quickly interrupted when Thomas came down the railway and Percy crashed into him and Gordon hit the trains too. All four boys immediately creamed their pants without hesitation, the sweet and salty cum dripping down their pants, onto Chris's hardwood floor.

But that wasn't the only hardwood in the room, because at that moment Hillary and Banana came in, feeling each other up.

"Hey little boys, what's up?" Hillary asked, putting a hand to her abnormally lumpy forehead.

Banana replied, "If I tell you, you have to sit on it."

In that moment, Hillary felt her pink little penis grow hard and erect, just like a coconut, or even a banana.

However, on the other side of the room, things were not going to tenderly. Chris and Ted were having an argument.

"Well. I'm better at bowling than you are, you- you weirdo." Said Ted, thinking he was roasting Chris.

"No, I'm better than bowling than you, you Jesus obsessed Zodiac killer." Retorted Chris, sticking his 600ibs out as if he was a rooster, or a cock. Mmm, cock ;)

"Oh yeah, well, you're- you're-, you're gay! Ha!" Said Ted, his taint squirting out gallons of disgusting juice all over the semen on the floor, just like a clam.

Chris got really offended, so he started crying and went to go tell on him to his dad. "Later losers." He said before waddling out of the room, causing small seismic disturbances as he left to go tattle to his father.

When Chris got out of his living room, he saw a horse roaming around outside, it's massive brown dick flopping in the wind. Chris remembered when he got kicked in the face so he ran away as fast as he could, jiggling all the way back.

When Chris got back, he saw Donald bite into a cupcake, the pink cream dripping down his disgusting freakish lips. Chris was going to waddle over, but he tripped over Jeb, who was trying to lick up the cum off the hardwood floor, spanking himself as he did it.

Chris hit the ground and caused an earthquake, the ground rumbling under the fucking 3000ib gargantuan megaton.

"C-Chris, are you alright?" Asked Trump, bugs and other weird shit falling from his hair as he bent over to check on him.

As Donald bent over, Banana seized his chance and shoved himself entirely up Donald's vagina. As he did this, Hillary got jealous, and pulled Banana out of Trump's smelly crabby snatch and took him to the closet Chris hides in when Bill Clinton rejects him.


	2. Potassium and Poopholes

Hillary stepped into the closet, her face bright red with embarrassment. She whispered in Banana's ear. Hillary felt his dick in his tight pants.

"Hey… You ready?"

Banana didn't answer, but Hillary knew what she should do. She slowly bit his lip, and unbuckled her belt. She slid down her pants and revealed her fully erect peen. It was already wet with thick, juicy semen. A whole 1.5 inches. Staggering.

"Heh… I went a little early… But, I know where we can find pleasure." Hillary compromised, blushing. She took Banana, bent over and set him up on her wrinkly and smelly asshole. Banana paused, did he really want to lose his virginity to a fucking liar? Banana sighed, and peeled himself and prepared for some late night spelunking.

"I-I'm going in…" Hillary stammered, pushing Banana in slowly. She let out a slight groan, and took a deep breath in. She looked at the banana, and felt a sense of dignity. She was no longer a little girl who shit himself anymore, she was a woman. She took Banana inside of herself and squealed like a fucking Jap on Hiroshima. She began thrusting in and out, as fast as she could. She loved the smooth feel of the thicc banana rubbing against her rectum. Her moans were getting higher and higher pitched as she continued, getting closer to a second splurge.

"Banana, you feel so good!" Hillary squealed. "If only Hailey would do this…"

Suddenly, Hillary felt Banana soften, and she pulled Banana out.

"What's wrong? You've browned? And I know that's not my shit, I cleaned, I swear."

Banana said no words, yet Hillary understood.

"I see. I'm sorry I made us fuck… I should have told you I have a husband that cheats on me… It was nice to be able to do this, though. Thanks." She smiled. She pulled up her pants, and pulled on her hello kitty underpants and tightened the belt. She sat beside Banana, and they fell asleep together in Chriss smelly ass closet, a sweaty and browned sock sitting between them, a momo poster smiling beside.


	3. Salty Surprise

Jeb, Chris, Donald, and Ted sat around a gleaming green bottle. They had just been at Chris's door to hear Hillary's moans, and left when they subsided.

"I guess I'll start…" Ted said awkwardly, spinning the bottle. It landed directly on Trump. Trump frowned.

"Oooh, Ted and Donald, go to the bedroom." Jeb smiled.

"It's totally landed on Jeb, don't you agree, Chris?" Trump snorted.

"No… That's definitely on you." Chris' smiled weakly.

"Whatever." Donald groaned, standing up along with Ted.

Donald stepped into Chris's bedroom, Hillary still sleeping in the closet with Banana. Ted looked around at the titty filled posters of Momo. Momo's 6 year old asshole really made Ted hard. He thought of Borat wearing a green thong. His gaze turned to Donald, who already had his pants removed. Trump's erection was a full 2.3 inches. Ted could barely believe what he was seeing. His penis was only 1.9 inches.

"Whoa... Donald… I didn't realize it was so big…" Ted stared, blushing. Trump had his arms crossed and replied.

"Let's just get this over with, baka-chan. Take your pants off"

"Oh… Yeah, okay…" Ted trailed off, slipping down his pants. His 1.9 inchdick seemed puny compared to Donald's huge 2.3 incher.

"B-Bend over…" Donald couldn't look Ted in the eye.

"Okay…" Ted said, mentally preparing himself. He put two hands onto Chris's slimy bed. He shook his slimy ass cheeks for Donald J. Trump, sweat dripping down his balls.

Donald took no hesitation into cramming his dick into Ted. Ted almost screamed out in pain, holding back tear. Trump began to move swiftly, and took his arms out of the cross, the rest on Ted's hips. He went hardmode, like Russell and his Terraria. Ted tried to hold out his cries for as long as he could, but bursted out in steamy shrieks of joy. To his surprise, he was joined by Donald J. Trump.

Nearly out of breath, Donald whispered, "Oh, Ted, you're so kawaii. More kawaii then Momo."

"You can't be certain… Momo is the most kawaii."

"No Ted, you are my Senpai." Trump smiled sincerely, as both boys cummed, becoming men.

They both sat down against Chris's bed. A single tear fell down Donald's face as he held Ted's hand.

"I love you, Ted-chan-sama-desu-kun." Donald whispered. Ted blushed intensely, a salty tear falling from his face too. He had been given the highest name of any Major League Huniepop Player.


	4. Horndog Millionaire

Chris and Jeb were the only ones left in the room, and Jeb looked incredibly horny. Chris was still on the ground after tripping over the semmen, and Jeb took out his whip, and pulled up his fishnet stockings.

"Alright Chrissy Prissy Cupcake, let's go play some Minecraft, and by playing Minecraft, I mean sucking your clitoris." Said Jeb, taking off his camo hat to reveal the receding hairline of a 60 year old man."

All of a sudden, there was a splurging sound coming from underneath the table. Jeb, whipped his whip at the movement and all of a sudden, Ben Carson popped out, his weasely face sniffing around.

"Hey friends, can I join in? I'll even be the bottom, just please, please let me join in." He begged on his knees revealing his assless chaps.

"Fuck off you squirrelly looking cockfuck." Said Jeb.

"How did you get in my house, I'm telling my dad." Said Chris, taking off his shirt to reveal a red leather gimp suit.

Carson ran out of the room, his millimeter peter trailing flopping behind him, a raindrop of semen behind him.

"Now that's what I call A LIL SQUIRT" Said Jeb.

Chris became so horny by Jebs slick lines that he wanted to make love to him.

Chris and Jeb stepped into Chris's bedroom, looking at the sad sight of Ted and Donald holding hands on the floor. Jeb's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Get off the floor, this is our turn." he snorted.

"Hey, don't be so mean…" Chris said quietly. Jeb swiftly pulled a whip from his leather suit, and snapped it at Chris's left moob. Chris squealed as his moob jiggled to and fro. Trump and Ted were wide eyed, and sped out of the room, going into the bathroom to hide.

Chris looked over at Jeb's dominant stance. He had a whip in his hand, and his legs were slightly spread apart, his chest sticking out, showing off his long, hard nipples. Chris wasn't sure whether to be afraid or extremely turned on, and his body decided on both. He felt his 1 inch wonder expanding in his pants. Jebl stepped over, his heels clicking on the hardwood. He ripped off Chris's pants, and pushed him onto the bed. Or, at least he tried to. Jeb's weak arms couldn't move Chris. Chris stood awkwardly for 10 seconds before flopping back onto the bed, creating a wave of air to make all the Momo posters shake.

Hillary awoke from her slumber in the nasty closet, and shoved the socks off of him. She peered out the crack of the closet to watch the unfolding of some hot and steamy BDSM.

Jeb spun his finger in a circle, commanding Chris to roll onto his flabby stomach. Chris complied, but worriedly asked, "What are you going to do?"

"You'll feel." Jeb smiled, whipping out a large black buttplug. Chris felt the cold object shoved into an asscheek.

"Chris spread your ass cheeks, I can't find the hole." Jeb commanded. Chris took two grubby hands and spread his ass. He felt the cold sensation fill up in his ass. Jeb then pulled out a yellow paddle with a large ladybug painted on it. He gave a big sniff.

" _Still smells like my house."_ he thought to himself. Jeb took the BDSM paddle, and smacked Chris's ass with it until each cheek was red. With each hit, Chris jolted. Jeb pulled out the buttplug, and took out handcuffs. He locked each of Chris's hands to the frame of the bed. He wrapped a rope around Chris's neck, and then pulled him up like a flubbery elephant seal. His leather pants were penetrated and ripped open by his 6.9 inch majesty. He shoved it into Chris's anus, and began thrusting. This went on for five minutes before Chris interjected.

"Um… Jeb… That's my flab…" Chris said awkwardly. "I didn't want to say anything because I thought you were enjoying yourself…"

"Godflabbit." Jeb cursed, adjusting his dick. He then shoved it into Chris's real asshole and began fucking away.

Chris felt sensations he could never had imagined, and his dick cummed everywhere within minutes. Another minute passed, and Jeb had filled Chris's asshole with a hugeass load. He pulled his dick out, and it went soft.

Hillary, who had been watching, had her jaw wide open in amazement. What a beautiful show it had been.

Jeb smiled at his work, and fell asleep on Chris's slimy, asscheek.


	5. No Thanks

Ben Carson sat alone, staring disappointedly at the floor. He heard footsteps at the door, and looked up. It was Bernie, his crush.

"What the fuck happened here." Bernie retorted, looking around at the crusty semen and destroyed cupcakes scattered across the floor.

"We had lots of fun, but… I wish I could have had more." Carson frowned.

"I guess I'll join you." Bernie shrugged. He sat down besides Carson, who was grinning like an idiot.

Carson pulled down his pants, and smiled at Bernie.

"Why wait with silly games? Let's just get right into it." Carson stated.

"Wait what." Bernie looked over at Carson. He blinked, then stood up.

"Yeah no, fuck this gay shit." he laughed, and then walked out, leaving Carson to cry as he did every night."


End file.
